1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage systems and racks for machine tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved machine tool accessory apparatus adapted to hold collets, precision instruments, and other tooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art storage systems or racks for use with machine tools are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,953 issued to Fischer discloses a storage system for cutting tool collets having a cylindrical drum with a plurality of bored recesses which serve to hold the collets. The drum is mounted on an elongated pin that replaces the normal pivot pin of a milling machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,052 issued to Knaus discloses a tool holder for holding shank tools in readiness for use on machine tools. The device includes two circular disks having an array of holes to accommodate the shank tools. The disks are rotatable secured to a support arm that secures to a column that is mounted a floor.
While these devices provide a storage system for holding collets or other shank tools, they are limited and do not provide adequate tooling accessories to expedite a wide variety of machine tool set-ups and operations commonly performed on a milling machine, for example.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the apparatus of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.